The present invention relates to a crib mounted baby soothing device and more particularly pertains to patting and rubbing a baby""s back and bottom when the baby cries or moves.
Providing care to infants and babies is essentially a twenty-four hour a day job. The most difficult task that parents and care-givers have with respect to infants and babies involves keeping their child asleep, or getting their child to fall asleep. Usually, the parent or care-giver will either hold their child while rocking them in a chair or the like. Alternately, the child will be laid down in their crib while the parent or care-giver rubs or pats their back or bottom in order to soothe the child in a restful sleep. Sometimes, this latter task takes a significant amount of time that the parent or care-giver does not have. The parent or care-giver may be required to stay up to all hours of the night sacrificing their sleep in order to soothe their child into a sleeping state. What is needed is a way to soothe the child to sleep or soothe the child that is sleeping restlessly without having to tend to the child to all hours of the night.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problems by providing a device that will rub or pat a child""s back or backside automatically while allowing a parent or care-giver to tend to other things.
The use of infant care devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant care devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing care to infants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,964 to Berman discloses a battery operated teething ring and bum massaging device for an infant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,343 to Wong discloses an automatic baby crib rocker device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a crib mounted baby soothing device for patting and rubbing a baby""s back and bottom when the baby cries or moves.
In this respect, the crib mounted baby soothing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of patting and rubbing a baby""s back and bottom when the baby cries or moves.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved crib mounted baby soothing device which can be used for patting and rubbing a baby""s back and bottom when the baby cries or moves. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of infant care devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved crib mounted baby soothing device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved crib mounted baby soothing device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a support bracket adjustably secured to the frame of the crib. The support bracket includes a telescoping horizontal segment extendable between two of the vertical rails of the frame of the crib. The telescoping horizontal segment includes opposed ends. The support bracket includes a pair of receiving collars secured to the opposed ends of the telescoping horizontal segment. The receiving collars are engagable with the two vertical rails of the frame of the crib whereby the telescoping horizontal segment is suspended between the two vertical rails. A massaging hand is coupled with respect to the support bracket. The massaging hand extends outwardly from the support bracket in an orthogonal relationship. The massaging hand includes a horizontal support extending outwardly from the telescoping horizontal segment of the support bracket. The horizontal support has a vertical handle extending downwardly therefrom. The horizontal support has a free outer end with a motorized ball socket secured thereto. The motorized ball socket has an open outer end. The massaging hand includes a synthetic hand portion coupled with the open outer end of the motorized ball socket.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved crib mounted baby soothing device which has all the advantages of the prior art infant care devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved crib mounted baby soothing device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved crib mounted baby soothing device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved crib mounted baby soothing device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a crib mounted baby soothing device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved crib mounted baby soothing device for patting and rubbing a baby""s back and bottom when the baby cries or moves.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved crib mounted baby soothing device including a support bracket adjustably secured to the frame of the crib. A massaging hand is coupled with respect to the support bracket.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.